La maldicion del lobo ninja
by fanatica101
Summary: Una tarea, cuidar bebes, una maldicion y una lucha interna y emocional es lo único que puedo decir, leer para averiguar Pésimo sumary
1. Chapter 1

Un lobo ninja enamorado

Hola amigos lectores hoy les traigo mi primer fics de RC9NT espero les guste, se trata de randyxteresa un día el ninja sera mordido por un lobo demonio quien lo dejara marcado con una maldicion y solo el amor verdadero podrá librarlo así que cierta chica ira en su ayuda. Bueno sin mas que decir comenzemos. Aquí todos tienen 18 años

Esta Historia Tendra Drama, Romance, Sangre, Lenguaje Vulgar y Lemon

Clasificacion: M

Capitulo 1: Prologo

En una noche oscura cierta chica de pelo morado, ropa de bastonera de su escuela y con un bastón en mano era perseguida por un animal muy grande el cual tenia un pelaje negro, garras grandes y unos colmillos con sangre quien era nada mas que su amigo que había sido infectado por una maldicion y solo quería matar, matar y matar nada mas. La chica quien estaba corriendo y llorando estaba pensando en que le había a ese chico tierno y lindo que conoció en su escuela secundaria y del cual se había enamorado, que paso con aquel chico que siempre la alegraba, ahora era un monstruo y la estaba persiguiendo para matarla dolo eso pensaba hasta que cierta criatura la acorralo y se preparaba para comerse la. Este es no fin decía ella mientras sentía culpa por que por ella el se había convertido en eso y quería que esto fuera un sueño pero lamentablemente no era uno y se lamentaba por que no sabia como empezó esto, su día había empezado normal

Desde aquí comienza la historia

FLASHBACK

Era un día normal en la casa de una chica de pelo morado y ojos negros llamada teresa quien estaba despertando para vivir un nuevo día en la escuela noresville donde quería y deseaba ver a cierto chico de pelo morado quien se había vuelto la persona mas especial en su vida ya que ella lo amaba pero no tenia el valor para decírselo. Después de levantarse, se dirigió a la ducha, se baño, se cambio con su ropa del equipo de bastoneras de su escuela u se fue a tomar desayuno, al terminar se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió para salir solo para ver que el día estaba soleado y que había una agradable brisa en el aire, entonces saludando a todo el mundo se dirigio a la escuela pero en una intersección se alegró al ver al chico de sus sueño saliendo de su casa con un polo rojo y un pantalón negro quien al verla decidió saludarla

Randy: oh hola teresa, ¿como esta la chica mas linda que he visto?

Teresa: (ella se sonrojo ante tal comentario de su amigo) hola randy, estoy muy bien, de hecho me estaba dirigiendo a la escuela

Randy: ah bueno, podemos irnos juntos, de todos modos yo también voy para alla

Teresa: bueno si quieres

Randy: bueno vamos

Entonces los dos van caminando por el parque, la hoyo de videojuegos de greg y por el centro comercial

Teresa: ¿y tu conoces al ninja?

Randy: (con nerviosismo) no, yo conocer al ninja, jajaja no no lo conozco

Teresa: por tu expresión yo creo que si lo conoces (dice de manera sospechosa)

Randy: no, la verdad no lo conozco, en serio, para que te voy a mentir

Teresa: lo se, solo estoy jugando, por que yo se que si lo conocieras y sepas quien es me lo dirías, por eso somos los mejores amigos

Randy: si, mejores amigos

Entonces siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a un cierto lugar donde la gente siempre llevaba a pasear a sus perros cosa que no le gustaba a Teresa ya que ella le tiene un miedo intenso a los perros

Teresa: (asustándose) aaaah

Randy: ¿Que pasa resa?

Teresa: ah disculpa, es que me dan miedo los perros

Randy: ah eso era, no tienes nada que temer por que yo estoy aquí y no dejaría que un perro lastime a una damicela hermosa

Teresa: (sonrojándose) gracias, pero igual me da un poco de miedo

Randy: (le agarra la mano) no te preocupes, te llevare de la mano si eso te pone tranquila

Teresa: gracias randy

Entonces se van caminando a la escuela

En la secundaria noresville

Howard como siempre estaba esperando a randy sentado en una banca en la entre da del instituto mientras veía pasar a las chicas populares, a los nerds, a los deportistas, a los de la banda estudiantil y a los bravucones quienes se la pasaban todo el rato fastidiando a bucky y a julian quienes sólo soportaban ya que se habían acostumbrado ya que se les había hecho costumbre siempre ser golpeados por esos abusivos. Bueno volviendo con howard el seguía esperando a randy mirando su reloj hasta que cierta personita se le acerco

?: oh hola howard

Howard: hola debbie kang, ¿Que te cuentas amiga?

Debbie: ah nada, solo estaba esperando a Teresa, ¿sabes? me extraña que todavía no haya llegado, quiero decir ella siempre llega temprano

Howard: tranquila, una vez al año no hace daño, de repente se habrá quedado dormida o... (Se voltea y se quedá con la boca abierta)

Debbie: ¿howard? ¿howard? ¿Que pasa? (Howard le agarra la cabeza y la gira en dirección donde el esta mirando) no puede ser (entonces ve y se queda boquiabierta al ver como su mejor amiga venia agarrado de la mano del mejor amigo de howard)

Rachel: (se acerca) oye debbie kang, me puedes (ve a teresa agarrada de la mano con randy) pre...pre..pre...pre

Se acerca varios estudiantes y al igual que rachel, debbie y howard se quedan boquiabiertos

En el programa de heidi

Heidi: hola amigos de noresville hoy les traigo las noticias del día, como saben el baile del día de san valentin se acerca y ya deben ir escogiendo a sus chicos y chicas de sus sueños para bailar bajo las estrellas. Eso es todo amigos hasta pronto... (Se le acerca un chico y le susurra sobre los estudiantes que estaban afuera mirando la escena de randy y Teresa) ¿Queeeee?, vamos entonces, es la mejor primicia (agarra su cámara) lo siento amigos me acaban de informar de una noticia que los va a sorprender, siganme

Con randy y Teresa

Ellos estaban caminando felices y riéndose mientras se hacían bromas hasta que se dieron cuenta de que la mayoría de loa estudiantes estaban parados con la boca abierta mientras los miraban

Teresa: uhmm ¿por que todos están viéndonos así?

Randy: no se la verdad

En eso se acerca heidi con su cámara y microfono

Heidi: amigos como dije el amor esta en el aire, otra vez cupidk ha flechado a estos estudiantes, les presentó a la parejita del año, señores conmigo randy cunningham y Teresa fowler, bravo amigos

Teresa y randy se sonrojaron como unos tomates y ambos estaban dandose risas nerviosas

Teresa: ¿Queeeee?

Randy: wao, no, no, no no somos novios, solos somos amigos

Heidi: no lo nieguen amigos, ustedes están enamorados, viva la parejita wuuuuu

Teresa: no somos novios, sino amigos

Randy: si ella tiene razón

Heidi: ¿y por que están agarrados de la mano?

Teresa: ah eso, randy me estaba llevando de la mano por que habían muchos perros en las calles y como deben saber algunos saben que yo le temo a los perros

Randy: si eso cierto, además a teresa yo la quiero como una hermana

Teresa: (sonrojada) si y randy es como un hermano para mi

Heidi: clarooo (dice dándoles unos codazos en el brazo a Teresa) siiiii no lo nieguen dmigos están enamorados, viva el amor wuuu, y esas fueron las noticias de hoy hasta luego secundaria noresville

Teresa se separo de randy y se fue corriendo avergonzada hacia dentro de la escuela para guardar sus libros mientras randy se puso su capucha para tapar su cara la cual estaba avergonzada al igual que Teresa el también se fue a guardar sus libros en su casillero

Con Teresa

Teresa estaba avergonzada por lo de hace un momento cuando se le acerca debbie

Debbie: hey ¿que fue todo eso?, por que no me dijiste que estaba saliendo con randy

Teresa: aunque me gustaría, no estoy saliendo solo somos amigos, y si me tomo la mano es para protegerme de los perros ya que tu sabes que a mi esos animales me dan miedo

Debbie: a ya, lo siento amiga

Teresa: no importa debbie, lo que mas me preocupa es que como se sentirá randy, ¿y si de repente por lo de hoy ya no me quiere hablar?, ¿y que tal si se aleja de mi?

Debbie: amiga calmante, tu sabes que randy es tu amigo y no creo que el se enoje contigo por una confusión

Teresa: eso espero, por que si se aleja de mi, yo me moriria

Debbie: tranquila, veras que no va a pasar nada

Con randy

El también estaba avergonzado por lo de hace un momento hasta que se le acerco su mejor amigo

Howard: ¿en serio? cunningham, con Teresa

Randy: no como crees amigo, ella es mi amiga nada mas

Howard: amigo no te preocupes, no me voy a enojar por que tu estas saliendo con Teresa

Randy: howard entiende yo no estoy saliendo con ella solo la agarre de la mano para que se sienta segura ya que estábamos pasando por el parque para perros y tu sabes que a ella le dan miedo los perros

Howard: a ya veo, pero que mas quieres se te cumplió tu sueño

Randy: no howard, esta bien que ella me guste, pero ahora ni querrá hablarme, ni siquiera si padre volverla a ver a los ojos

Howard: tranquilo cunningham, no creo que ella te odie, además creo que tu también le gustas

Randy: ojala sea cierto, por mi bien y mi corazón (entonces se van a clases)

En clase de la señorita driscoll

Randy y Teresa estaban en clase de la señorita driscoll mientras ella explicaba sobre el cuidado de los bebes, pero había algo raro ellos no se dirigían la mirada como todos los días, mas bien evitaban la mirada del otro cosa que la señorita driscoll vio

Sra Driscoll: bueno alumnos, hoy haremos un trabajo de parejas de dos personas las cuales se llevaran un bebe mañana y lo cuidaran por un mes para así aprobar el curso ya que este trabajo reemplazara a los demás y gracia a ello aprobaran pero si a los bebes les pasa algo una herida, o un golpecito desaprobaran el curso y tendrán que lidiar con las trabajadoras del orfanato para bebes, entonces ahora yo escogere a las parejas, serán un hombre y una mujer entonces howard tu estarás con debbie, rachel tu estarás con steve, doug estarás con heidi, chica flauta tu estarás con bucky, juliano tu estarás con jackie, bash tu estarás con Joselyn y randy tu estarás con la señorita folwer

Ambos: ¿Que?, profesora no podemos aceptar eso, nos van a fastidiar

Sra driscoll: la decisión esta tomada, así quedaran los grupos y tal vez así aprenderá a no evitarse el uno con el otro

Ambos: pero..

Sra driscoll: sin peros, ahora vayan al receso

Ambos se miran preocupados mientras pensaban

Teresa: (pensando) joder, ahora el me odiara peor que ahora

Randy: (pensando) carajo, ahora si que me va odiar peor

En la cafetería

Randy se dirigió a su mesa de siempre con el klub de monstruos pero esta vez Teresa estaba del otro lado mirando para hacia otro lado para evitar la mirada de randy

Randy: bueno amigos ¿que tal el dia?

Dave: bien bien

Julian: para mi es un oscuro día, mis amigos

Teresa: no (en eso alguien interrumpe)

El director slimovich entro en la cafetería

Slimovich: buenos días estudiantes, como es costumbre en este momento revelaremos a la pareja del baile de este año quienes se sentaran en esta mesa (saca una mesa en forma de corazon) hasta el día del baile para demostrar si merecen ser coronados como reyes del baile, así que sra driscoll hagame el honor (saca un sobre y se lo da) bien por la mayoría de los votos la pareja de este año son... (Redoble de tambores) Randy Cunningham y Teresa fowler aplausos

Ambos: oh no (entonces todos empiezan a aplaudir)

Slimovich: acerquense chicos

Sin mas remedio y con las caras rojas como un tomate los dos adolescentes se pararon y se dirigieron hacia donde el estaba

Slimovich: bueno chicos, ustedes han sido el elejidos por los demás estudiantes para ser la pareja del baile este año así que hasta el día del baile se sentaran aqui, entendido

Ambos: (con desgano) sii

Slimovich: aplausos para los futuros reyes

Entonces todos empiezan a aplaudir, y así las clases pasaron y al fin Teresa y randy se calmaron ya que al fin iban a estar en sus casas sin que nadie les moleste

En casa de randy

Randy estaba en su cama acostado pensando en la manera de disculparse con Teresa asi que decidio confesarle de una vez que el es el ninja para asi ella lo perdonara así que agarrando su telefono, marco el número y llamo a teresa

En la casa de teresa

Teresa estaba acostada en su cama mirando una foto de randy suspirando y buscando una manera de disculparse con el por los incidentes de hoy así que penso en llamarlo pero después se arrepintió ya que penso que el le iba a colgar la llamada pero en eso su celular empezó a sonar, así que agarro su teléfono y vio de quien era la llamada y se sorprendio cuando se dio cuenta de que era randy quien la llamaba así que con nerviosismo agarró su cell y contesto

Teresa: ho..ho..hola (dijo ella con timidez)

Randy: hola Teresa

Teresa: hola randy

Randy: Teresa ¿me preguntaba si quieres salir conmigo?

Teresa: (sorprendida) salir contigo

Randy: si, es que me gustaría decirte algunas cosas

Teresa: me encantaría randy

Randy: genial, entonces nos vemos a las 6:00 resa

Teresa: ya ok (cuelga y grita de alegría) yupi me invito a salir, parece un sueño, bueno Teresa calmante, no olvides aprovechar esta ocasión para disculparte

Entonces Teresa se alistó con un polo rojo y un short jean cortito y salio de su casa a dirección al parque, entonces al llegar vio a randy parado con un ramo de flores y una caja de chocolates lo cual la hizo sonrojar entonces el volteo y la vio llegar

Teresa: hola randy

Randy: waoo, Teresa te ves mas bonita de lo habitual

Teresa: gracias randy

Randy: bueno como sabrás te invite a una cita para disculparme ya que por mi culpa todos creen que estamos saliendo y yo se que tu estas molesta así que para compensarte, toma esto (dice entregándole las flores y la caja de chocolates)

Teresa: wao randy gracias pero la verdad yo nunca estuve molesta con usted mas bien yo pensé que tu estabas molesto conmigo

Randy: no yo nunca estaría enojado contigo, por que la verdad, te quiero Teresa

Teresa: yo también te quiero randy

Randy: (tomando aire) también hay otra cosa que quiero decirte

Teresa: claro dime

Randy: primero vamos a un lugar privado (entonces la agarra de la mano y se la lleva para un callejón y viendo que no había nadie) bien Teresa, te voy a decir algo que no le puedes decir a nadie, me lo prometes

Teresa: te lo prometo randy

Randy: (saca lentamente su mascara y se la pone, entonces se convierte en el ninja) yo soy el ninja

Teresa: ¿Que?, entonces todo el tiempo fuiste tu, el que me salvaba, el que me dio las flores fuiste tu

Randy: si fui yo, lo siento por no haberte dicho antes

Teresa: (lo mira) randy, no te preocupes, mas bien te quiero agradecer por salvarme siempre

Randy: de nada, ahora vamos al cine tengo dos entradas para ver diario de una pasión, bueno si quieres ir

Teresa: me encantaría

Entonces se van

Ya en el cine entran y se sientan a ver la pelicula, entonces todo iba bien hasta que llego donde el protagonista estaba en una cita con su mejor amiga en el muelle y que estaban viendo el atardecer entonces Teresa y randy voltearon al mismo tiempo quedando su caras en un distancia muy corta así que se miraron tiernamente y cierta distancia se corto y juntaron sus labios en un tierno, lento y apasionado beso el cual cada uno disfrutaba ya que desde hace tiempo y hoy lo estaban haciendo realidad ya por la falta de aire se separaron

Teresa: siempre soñé con este momento

Randy: yo también quise esto desde hace tiempo, te amo Teresa

Teresa: yo también randy (entonces cierran el momento con otro beso)

Afuera del cine

Ellos salían y estaban dirigiéndose al parque pero de pronto la multitud empezó a gritar ya que había un chic9 que había sido troqueado y convertido en un lobo

Randy: Teresa esconderte, ya sabes lo que tengo que hacer

Theresa: esta bien, salva el día mi ninja (dice dándole un beso en la mejilla)

Randy: ya (entonces busca un lugar privado y se convierte en el ninja)

Entonces al llegar vio al lobo a punto de atacar a una chica pero este con una patada ninja lo tumbo al piso

Randy: jovencita, ¿que paso?

Jovencita: no se, el me estaba diciendo que yo le gustaba y me dio una tarjeta pero yo lo rechace y lo tire porque le dije que todavía quería un tiempo mas para pensar así que se fue llorando y después apareció así, entonces cuando randy estaba a punto de preguntarle donde estaba el papel, el lobo salto y le dio una mordida en el brazo izquierdo cosa que le dolió así que un cabezaso ninja lo hizo retroceder

Randy: deberé ponerme anti rabia después de esto (entonces vio la tarjeta en las manos del chico) ahí esta, "espada cortadora de tarjeta ninja", (entonces lanzo su espada y corto la tarjeta haciendo que el chico vuelva a la normalidad) joven, para la próxima, tiene que entender a las mujeres, sino están listas hay que darles un tiempo

Joven: si, gracias y lo siento por la mordida

Randy: no hay de que, "bomba de humo" (entonces se va y aparece donde Teresa)

Teresa: oh randy regresaste, sano y salvo

Randy: si, sano y aaah (se toca la herida que le dejo aquel chico)

Teresa: ¿que te paso?, tu brazo

Randy: si ese joven troqueado me mordió y me dejo esta herida, pero no es grave

Teresa: bueno vámonos, que tengo que estar en mi casa a las 8:00

Randy: si

Entonces se van pero no se dan cuenta de que alguien con su pandilla los estaba vigilando

?: así que tontingham, cree que me va a quitar a mi tere jajajaja vera cuando se meten con jhon hunigam jajaja vamos siganme

En otra parte

Randy y Theresa estaban caminando mientras conversaban y se daban besos de vez en cuando pero cuando pasaron por un callejón oscuro alguien agarro a randy de su polo y lo arrinconó contra la pared

Jhon: así, ¿crees que puedes quitarme a mi tere?

Teresa: dejarlo jhon, ya te dije que tu no me gustas, no insistas y deja en paz a mi novio

Jhon: jajaja este perdedor es tu novio jajaja Teresa no me hagas reír

Randy: oye jhon deja me, que tengo que llevarla a su casa

Jhon: callate, tu te iras de aquí muerto (entonces la pandilla de jhon empiezo a golpear a randy con patadas y golpes en su estomago dejándolo tirado en el piso, entonces Teresa se metió a defenderlo pero recibió una cachetada de parte de jhon cosa que a randy le molesto demasiado y sintió una gran ira sl ver como habían golpeado a Teresa así que de un puñete tumbo a jhon al piso pero este al darse cuenta de que le había sacado sangre se le tiro y empezó a golpearlo en el estomago dejándolo tirado adolorido ante los gritos de desesperación de Teresa entonces empezaron a patearlo en el piso hasta que ciertos transeúntes vieron la masacre y se fueron a defenderlo haciendo que la banda se escapara riéndose)

Joven: oh joven, ¿esta bien?

Randy: si, gracias por ayudarme

Joven: de nada, oye amigo no te ves muy bien, te llamo un taxi para ti y tu novia

Theresa: gracias, bueno vámonos (entonces el joven llamo un taxi, subió a randy y a Teresa y se los llevo a su casa, primero dejaron a Teresa quien se preocupo al ver a randy sudando

Teresa: amor, ¿estas bien?

Randy: si, no te preocupes anda

Teresa: ok (entonces se va)

En casa de randy

El taxi ya lo había dejado en su casa así que se dirigió a su baño a limpiarse las heridas que le habían hecho esos malditos todo iba bien hasta que vio un moretón en su mejilla lo cual le hizo recordar cuando le metieron ese cachetadon a Teresa cosa que lo enfureció demasiado ya que estaba sudando mas que antes y toda mente estaba llena de ira así que se dirigió a su cama y cuando estaba a punto de dormir a randy le agarro un fuerte dolor de cabeza cosa que lo hizo agarrarsela y empezar a retotcerce ya que su estomago le estaba doliendo bastante cuando de repente sintió que algo iba mal en su cuerpo, su cuerpo poco a poco empezaba a crecer cosa que le causaba mucho dolor a randy que se sorprendió al ver que el crecimiento de su cuerpo había roto toda su ropa dejandolo desnudo, poco a poco el pelo de randy estaba creciendo haciendo que este empieze a cubrir todo su cuerpo

Randy: calmate, por favor randy, calmate, aaaahhh mi cabeza

Entonces se empezó a agarrar la cabeza muy fuerte cuando se dio cuenta que tanto sus pies como sus brazos se iban deformando convirtiéndo en patas de las cuales empezaron a salir garras, pronto los ojos azules de randy se tornaron de un color rojo oscuro haciendo que este gruñiera, pronto su nariz y su boca iban creciendo convirtiéndose en un hocico parecido al de un perro cosa que le dolió demasiado por ultimo sus pequeñas orejas iban creciendo a un tamaño muy grande haciendo aullar a nuestro heroe para por último empezar a crecerle colmillos y poco a poco empezar a perder toda la cordura hasta que por fin se convirtió en una bestia completa dispuesta a matar así que dando un ultimo aullido salio corriendo por la ventana

Randy (lobo): auh auh auh...

En la guarida de jhon

El estaba disfrutando de la vida tomando con sus compadres y fumando su marihuana mientras se reía por la brutal golpiza que le dio a randy

Jhon: jajaja ese tonto no supo defenderse jajaja

Julio: jajaja es un tonto

Los 4 restantes: si es un tonto jajaja

Jhon: oh diablos, se no acabo la cerveza, julio y mike vayan a traer mas cerveza

Los 2: ok jefe

Entonces se van a buscar la cerveza, entran en un garaje donde había un congelador de donde sacaron unas cervezas y se dirigían dispuestos a entregárselos a su jefe cuando escuchan un ruido entre los arbustos

Mike: ¿Que fue eso?

Julio: ¿no se?, a ver ve a ver

Mike: (el se acerca cuidadosamente para ver pero al llegar no ve a nadie) no hay nadie, debió ser el vie...aaah (grita el por que con dos patas slguien lo jalo hacia los arbustos y empezó a desgarrale toda la ropa y a morderle el cuello sacándole grandes chorros de sangre dejando a su amigo julio petrificado cuando todo se calmo vio con gran horror como la cabeza de su amigo era levantada como si fuera un trofeo lo que le hizo gritar y correr hacia donde estaban los demas

Jhon: ¿que fue eso? (Dice el escuchando los gritos de julio)

Carlos: creo que julio jefe

En eso llega julio

Julio: jefe mike ha... (Alguien lo jala de las piernas y lo lleva hacia área empezando le a rasgarle la piel con su garras votando cantidades de sangre manchando la pared)

Carlos: Que diablos fue eso?

Jhon: pronto saquen sus armas (entonces cada uno saca su pistola, pero en es la bestia que había matado a mike y a julio salta y con su garras le raja la yugular a Carlós y a josepht haciendo que estos mueran entonces grant empezó a dispararle a la bestia junto con jhon pero la bestia con su velocidad logra esquivar y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos con su garra logra atravesar el corazón de grant ante la mirada atónita de jhon entonces jhon al tratar de escapar resbala haciendo que la bestia fije su atención en el así que empezó a acercarsele a el jhon quien en un momento de desesperacion empezó a dispara pero sin efecto alguno así que la bestia poco a poco se acervo hasta que por fin empezó a comerse las tripas de jhon con su boca dejando así salpicada toda la pared de sangre la cual era reflejaba por la luz de la luna. La bestia después de comerse a su víctima solo se puso a aullar bajo la luna

Al día siguiente

Randy se había despertado con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y un dolor de cuerpo horrible

Randy: ah mi cabeza, ¿Que paso? (Ve su ropa rota) ¿Que demonio? ¿quien rompio mi ropa favorita? Aaahh

Entonces recibe la llamada de alguien inesperado, era Teresa

Randy: hola amor citó, ¿como has amanecido?

Teresa: no muy bien, ¿te acuerdas de jhon?

Randy: si, me acuerdo de ese maldito

Teresa: pues esta muerto

Randy: ¿Que?

Teresa: prende la tele y mira las noticias

Entonces randy de manera rápida prende la tele y pone las noticias

Noticias

Buenos días amigos televidentes soy Alicia forest, estoy en la escena donde 6 brutales asesinatos fueron cometidos por al parecer una bestia quien destripó, desgarro y comió a 6 pandilleros quienes eran conocido como "la pandilla del diablo", como se ven en estas escenas, se sabe que los pandilleros se defendieron con todo pero la bestia pudo ganar DIN ningún problemas, los forenses llegaran en instantes para llevarse nos cadáveres, mas información hoy a las 8:00 pm

Fin de noticia

Randy: no lo puedo creer

 **N/A: bueno amigos hasta RL capitulo de hoy, espero les haya gustado y que haya sido de su agrado, dejen rewievs eso me ayudaría mucho y me daría mas entusiasmo para escribir los siguientes capitulo, bueno sin mas que decir un beso y abrazo muy fuerte para todos, hasta el próximo capitulo**

 **Advertencia: próximo capitulo habrá lemon y sangre**


	2. La bella y la bestia

Buenas amigos lectores aquí les traigo el capitulo 2 de mi fic de RC9NT en donde habrá mucho romance, drama, sangre y un poco de lemon de teresaxrandy, esta vez les tocara cuidar a un bebe y tendrán que escapar de dos cazadores quienes quieren matar al lobo

 **DISCLAIMER: no soy dueño de RC9NT, solo de jhon, cazadores, Carlos, Pedro, andy y investigadores**

 **Advertencia: este capitulo es pura sangre y lemon al final asi que leer mayores de 14 años solamente si eres menor es bajo tu responsabilidad, ahora comenzemos**

Capitulo 2 - La bella y la bestia

Randy se había quedado en shock al escuchar por las noticia sobre la muerte de jhon. Nunca había visto que una perdona hubiera sido despedasa de esa manera, entonces se dirigió su baño y encontró su espejo roto y un charco de sangre que provenía de su ventana

Randy: no puede ser, no pude ser yo, no espera (ve una cámara) la cámara (entonces se acerca a la cámara y saca el vídeo de grabación, va a su cuarto, enciende su reproductor y reproduce el video, después de varios minutos al terminar la cinta se quedo en shock al ver que la bestia que mato a jhon fue el

Randy: fui yo, pero por que no recuerdo nada, por que me transforme

En eso aparece un resplandor que proviene de su mochila, se acerca y ve que es el nomicon quien lo estaba llamando, entonces abrio el nomicon y rápidamente entro dentro de el

En el nomicon

Randy: necesito tu ayuda, ¿Que me paso?, ¿por que me transforme en esa bestia?

Entonces el nomicon empieza a proyectar una imagen de un ninja quien estaba peleando con lo que parecía un monstruo mitad dragón y mitad cocodrilo entonces cuando salta fue mordido por el monstruo enfurecido lo derroto, después cambia a una imagen de un ninja molesto, lleno de ira quien iba transformándose en un monstruo igual como el que peleo mientras rugia, en eso aparecen letras

"La ira a veces libera al monstruo interno de la persona, pero solo la felicidad lo mantiene dentro"

Randy: entonces me quieres decir que ese monstruo que me mordió me dejo su maldicion y ahora cuando me enfurezco me transformo

El nomicon dibujo un pulgar dando la señal de que randy estaba en lo correcto

Randy: ¿y como puedo librarme de esta maldiciones?

El nomicon proyecto la imagen de un ninja, entonces el ninja se acerca y le agarra el hombro a randy mientras lo mira fijamente y con su dedo le toco la frente y luego su corazón y poco a poco se alejo

Randy: no espera dime como detenerlo (entonces randy fue sacado del nomicon

En el cuarto de randy

Randy: no nomicin, dime que puedo hacer (entonces se acerco al nomicon pero este no se abría) nomicon abrete, quiero saber como quitarme esta maldicion (pero el nomicon no volvió a abrirse) maldiciones, no, no, no (dice el enojado golpeando el piso, entonces le empieza a doler bien fuerte la cabeza haciendo que este se la agarre bien fuerte mientras se iba golpeando con la cama, el armario y por ultimo el librero por lo cual un libro se cayo, entonces sintió como su cuerpo iba cambiando como ayer en la noche pero de manera diferente ya que primero le estaban creciendo los colmillos y las garras mientras se agarraba el estomago

Randy: calmante randy, calmante por favor, no quiero convertirme de nuevo en una bestia (en eso su pelo comenzó a crecer poco a poco listo para cubrir todo su cuerpo pero de repente el aire hizo que el libro que se había caído de abriera y de una página salio una foto la cual era la de esa vez cuando Teresa y el se habían tomado una selfie el día del incidente del Chuck-a-Cabra quien al verla vio como Teresa estaba feliz cosa que tranquilizo a randy haciendo que la transformación pare y vaya volviendo a su forma normal, entonces ya calmado agarro la foto y dio un suspiro) hay mi linda Teresa siempre tanquilizandome con su mirada tan hermosa (entonces ve su reloj) bueno creo que es hora de irme a la escuela, pero todavía no le diré nada a Teresa sobre el asunto del lobo

Entonces se fue a su baño, se lavo los dientes, se puso su ropa normal, la que siempre acostumbraba ponerse, agarro el dinero que sus padres le mandaron desde argentina ya que sus padres se habían ido a trabajar y como ya era mayor de edad se quedo solo en noresville para terminar su secundaria, entonces salio y se fue al puesto de jugos a t9mar un jugo de naranja con un sándwich y después se dirigió a la escuela

Cambio de escena

El equipo de investigacion estaba en la escena del crimen junto con un grupo de cazadores quienes estaban ahí para ofrecer su servicio de caza para ir a darle caza a la bestia

Investigadores: bien señores, estamos en la caza de un hombre lobo

Cazador: ¿y como sabes que es un hombre lobo?

Investigadores: por que ayer revisamos la cámara de seguridad y vimos que era un hombre lobo

Cazador: entonces no se preocupen, que ese lobo sera eliminado por mi grupo

?: jajaja ustedes no nos hagan reir

En eso se acercan 2 chicos con 2 rifles

Cazador: ah no puede ser, son ustedes Carlos y Pedro

Carlos: si jajaja mejor dejemnos a nosotros matar a esa bestia

Cazador: ¿ustedes?, jaja no me hagan reir, mejor vayanse a sus casas cazadores de segunda

Carlos: ¿Que dijiste?

Investigador: chicos, no peleen, hagamos un trato el que lo encuentre primero y nos lo traiga con vida tendrá la recompensa, pero recuerden lo quiero con vida para poder encontrar una cura para que vuelva a la normalidad por que nosotros no somos asesinos, además de que nos hizo un favor al matar a esos asesinos, entendido

Todos: esta bien

Carlos: verán que nosotros ganaremos jajaja

Cazador: ustedes se tragaran mi polvo jajaja

En eso se le acerca un investigador

Investigador 2: señor, encontramos esto en uno de los cadaveres (dice mostrando una tela con la descripción de la secundaria noresville

Investigador: (susurrando) "secundaria noresville", bueno amigos nuestro amiguito estudia en la secundaria noresville, tu (dice señalando al otro investigador), prepara un carro, iremos a entrevistar a algunos alumnos

En la secundaria

Randy había llegado a la uní y en ese momento se encontraba en su casillero guardando sus libros cuando su mejor amigo se le acerca

Howard: hola cunningham, ¿supiste lo de jhon y su pandilla?

Randy: hablando de eso, tengo que decirte algo que de repente te va a asustar

Howard: dime cunningham, no te preocupes

Randy: bueno el...

En eso alguien se le acerca y le tapa los ojos

?: ¿Quien soy? (entonces se alegra)

Randy: eres tu Teresa

Teresa: (le saca la mano de los ojos), hola mi amor

Howard: wtf ¿Que?

Randy: si, ayer Teresa y yo somos oficialmente novios (dice dándole un beso en su boca)

Howard: ah no es gran cosa

Randy: ¿y me vas a decir que tu ya tienes novia?

Howard: aaah (dice poniendo una sonrisa nerviosa) yo no necesito uno novia, yo soy un hombre libre, nadie podrá tenerme atado jajaja (dice como si tratara de disimular)

En eso una persona pasa por ahí

Debbie: hola howi mi amor, no te olvides de nuestra cita en la tarde

Howard: (avergonzado) ok querida

Randy: no que no

Howard: esta bien me atrapaste, pero que puedo hacer, no me voy a quedar solo por siempre

Teresa: jeje bueno amorcitó, me tengo que ir a clases nos vemos mas tarde (dice dándole un beso en la mejilla)

Randy: bueno adiós

Howard: ¿y que me ibas a decir?

Randy: así, la bestia que ataco a jhon y á su pandilla, (tomá un respiro), fui yo

Howard: ¿estas bromeando? ¿cierto?

Randy: no esa bestia fui yo, al parecer me transforme en un lobo cuando llegue a mi casa

Howard: ¿pero como? ¿tu nunca te has transformado así antes?

Randy: si lo se, pero creo que fue por que ayer cuando estaba peleando con un chico troqueado el me mordió y me dejo esta herida (dice mostrandole la marca que tiene en su brazo)

Howard: pero si fuera así, no podría ser por que ayer no hubo luna llena y como sábes los hombres lobo solo se transforman cuando aparece

Randy: si ya se, en hombres lobo normales, en este caso yo fui mordido por un lobo troqueado y por eso me transformo cuando siento ira)

Howard: ¿pero como?, ¿Que paso como para que tu sintieras ira ayer?

Randy: ayer cuando estaba con Teresa, jhon empezó a molestar y junto a su pandilla me golpeo y cuando Teresa se metio a defenderme jhon le tiro una cachetad no me quiero acordar por que no quiero transformarme aqui, pero te lo digo a ti, por que no quiero que Teresa se entere, no quiero que ella se preocupe

Howard: no te preocupes, yo no voy a decirle nada

Randy: gracias amigo

Entonces cada uno se va a su clase

Mas tarde en clase de la señorita driscoll

Sra Driscoll: bueno niños, gracias a la directora del orfanato, pudimos pedirle a algunos de los bebes que fueron abandonados por sus padres que para su trabajo, bueno como todos saben los bebes tienen que ser cuidados bien y alimentados sanamente, no quiero que les pase nada

Todos: si, profesora

Entonces la profesora va entregándoles uno por uno un bebe envuelto en una mantita rosada así como si recién hubieran nacido y cada uno tuvo su bebe listo para ser cuidados

Con randy y Theresa

Teresa tenia entre sus brazos a un bebe que tenia los ojos azules y el cabello morado quien tenia un chupón rojo

Teresa: owwww que lindo, casi se parece a ti

Randy: tienes razón, pero no mucho, creo que sera una linda experiencia cuidarlo (dice mostrándole una sonrisa haciendo que el bebe se ría)

Teresa: aww mira, te quiere, ¿como lo llamaremos?

Randy: (pensando) creo que lo llamare, Randy (en eso el bebe se empieza a reír)

Teresa: jeje mira le gusta ese nombre, es tan adorable

Randy: sii, ahora sera como nuestro hijo

Teresa: escuchaste pequeño randy, nosotros seremos tus padres por ahora (entonces el bebe bosteza y se duerme)

Debbie: owww que bonito bebe te toco

Teresa: si es hermoso, ¿y donde esta el tuyo?

Debbie: esta ahí, jugando con su padre temporal (en eso señala a howard a quien su bebe le esta jalando el pelo)

Howard: amor me ayudas

Debbie: bueno me tengo que ir, nos vemos mas tarde

Teresa: bueno adiós amiga

Randy: bueno ¿y en que casa lo cuidamos?

Teresa: puede ser en la mía, en las tardes después de la escuela y en la mañana lo dejamos con mi mama

Randy: esta bien, pero los sábados y domingos lo cuidaremos en la mía ok

Teresa: esta bien

En la cafetería

Todos los estudiantes estaban comiendo en diferentes mesas cada uno dándole de comer al bebe que le ha tocado

Randy: abre la boquita andycito, que ahí viene el avioncito (dice el dándole de comer con una cucharita)

Teresa: wao randy, el bebe te quiere

Randy: si, pero ahora tengo que cuidarlo bien, por que ahora tengo dos responsabilidades una es como el ninja y otro como padre

Teresa: si, pero no te preocupes, yo lo cuidare cuando tu estés salvando noresville

Randy: si, por eso te amo

Teresa: yo igual (entonces ambos comparten un beso, pero en eso alguien irrumpe en la cafeteria, era el director slimovich troqueado ya que habían destrozado su carro que recién se acababa de comprar, y en ese momento había acorralado a todos los estudiantes)

Randy: Teresa, llevate a andy a un lugar seguro, es la hora ninja

Teresa: si cariño, anda has tu trabajo

Entonces se va llevando a andy

Mientras los alumnos están acorralado el director agarra una mesa para tirarles pero randy con una patada ninja lo tumba al piso

Randy: vayanse a un lugar seguro

Entonces todos empiezan a correr

Randy: bien slimovich, ahora como te destroqueare

En eso ve que el director tiene agarrado unas llaves

Randy: ah típico, su carro (entonces randy con su espada rompe las llaves y el director vuelve a la normalidad)

Director: ah, ¿Que paso?

Randy: nada fuera de lo normal, "bomba de humo" (entonces desaparece)

Con el hechicero

Hechicero: no otra vez, siempre cuando estan a punto de liberarme, llega ese ninja y lo arruina todo, porque (dice el lamentándose mientras su rata lo consuela dándole palmada en su espalda, pero en eso)

Hechicero: espera hueles eso (empieza a oler) es el aroma de la maldiciones lobezna, y creo que viene (empieza a oler de nuevo) si jaja viene del ninja, al parecer el tiene mi maldiciones jajaja siento que mi liberación se acerca jajajaja

Con randy y Teresa

Bueno todo iba bien habían pasado 15 días desde que ellos recibieron al bebe y todo iba de maravilla, así que ellos se dirigían a la escuela mientras el bebe se quedaba con la señora fowler, al llegar vieron a varia gente con uniforme quienes estaban interrogando a los estudiantes con motivos de encontrar algo entonces Teresa ve a debbie y se le acerca

Teresa: debbie, ¿Que paso? ¿por que están interrogando a todos los alumnos?

Debbie: se dice que la bestia que mato a jhon no fue un oso o un perro sino fue un hombre lobo

Randy se asusto ante el comentario de debbie así que se limito a preguntar

Randy: (tartamudeando) ¿hombre lo..lo..no?

Debbie: si hombre lobo, y dice que encontraron una tela de un polo de la escuela noresville por eso están preguntando y han puesto cámaras de seguridad en todas partes

En eso un investigador se le acerca a Teresa

Investigador: hija, ¿puedo hablar contigo en privado un rato?

Teresa: claro, nos vemos luego cariño (dice dándole un beso, entonces se va)

Randy: tengo que buscar a howard

Entonces se va a buscar a howard y después de un rato de buscarlo al fin lo encuentra comiendo un taco en la cafetería

Randy: howard (dice el alterado)

Howard: amigo, si que estas en un serio problema

Randy: si, lo se amigo, ahora tengo que buscar la manera de romper la maldiciones, pero no se como

Howard: ya consultaste al nomicon

Randy: si ya lo hice, pero sólo me dice "La ira a veces libera al monstruo interno de la persona, pero solo la felicidad lo mantiene dentro"

Howard: de repente tiene que ver con Teresa

Randy: no lo creo, hasta ahora Teresa me ha mostrado un cariño inmenso

Howard: si, pero todavía no es amor verdadero sino un amor en practica

Randy: tal vez tengas razón, pero la cosa que hasta que lo averigue, no puedo enojar e así que cada vez que me enoje quiero que me muestres el nomicon para entrar ahí antes de que me transforme, ok

Howard: no te preocupes, yo te voy a ayudar

Randy: gracias amigo, bueno vamos a clase

Con Teresa

Investigador: señorita teresa, la hemos llamado por que necesitamos que nos digas algunas cosas

Teresa: ok

Investigador: según lo reportes policiales, el joven Jhon martins cáceres paraba acosandola tanto que el juez le ordeno orden de restricción

Teresa: si

Investigador: ¿usted lo conocía?

Teresa: si

Investigador: ¿y no sabe si era odiado por alguien de su escuela?

Teresa: si, eran julio Meléndez, carrie jhonson, marcy spencer, mike kirskov y (guarda silencio)

Investigador: ¿y?

Teresa: y mi novio randy cunningham

Investigador: su novio, ¿y cree que el pudo haber sido la bestia que mato a jhon?

Teresa: no, no lo creo, es el una persona amable y nunca le haría daño a alguien

Investigador: ¿esta segura?

Teresa: si segurisima

Investigador: bueno con lo que me has dicho, lamentablemente tu novio y esos chicos son los principales sospechosos por lo cual serán estrictamente vigilados

Teresa: pero randy no pudo haberlo hecho, por que va a ser un sospechoso

Investigador: hija aunque no lo creas, hasta el chico mas dulce puede ser el mas agresivo, por eso te pido que si ves alguna conducta fuera de lo normal en randy avisame, no vamos a lastimarlo solo queremos encerrarlo para hallar una cura para el, queremos ayudarlo

Teresa: esta bien oficial

Investigador: bueno puedes retirarte

Afuera

Teresa esta caminando cuando es interceptada por Carlos

Carlos: buenas señorita, escuchamos lo que estaba hablando con el oficial

Teresa: si, ¿y que desean?

Carlos: bueno, solo decirle que cualquier cosa puede buscarnos nosotros la ayudaremos y la protegeremos (dice el poniéndole un brazo en su espalda mientras disimuladamente pone una pequeña camarita

Teresa: (se safa de su mano) esta bien, bueno me tengo que ir

Carlos: jajaja la recompensa sera nuestra y ese animal sera uno de mis mas grandes hallazgos

Con randy

El estaba caminando por todas partes y en cada parte que iba bash siempre iba molestandolo cosa que lo enojaba pero gracias a howard el pudo resistir hasta el final del dia cuando era la hora de encontrarse con su novia Teresa

Teresa: hola randy (dice ella de manera desanimada)

Randy: ¿Que pasa amor? Te veo triste

Teresa: es que (suspiro) randy ¿si tu fueras el lobo me lo dirías cierto?

Randy: por supuesto, pero yo no lo soy

Teresa: si ya se, bueno vámonos a mi casa para traer a andy y un poco de ropa para quedarme en tu casa

Randy: bueno vamos (dice el rodeandole con su brazo su espalda)

En otra parte

Alguien los vigilaba mediante un monitor

?: ahora dejaremos que la cámara haga su trabajo jajaja

En casa de Teresa

Teresa y randy habían llegado a casa de Teresa donde su mama los estaba esperando con andy durmiendo

Sra fowler: hola hija, aquí esta andy, esta durmiendo

Teresa: si, se ve lindo dormido

Randy: si

Teresa: bueno mama, vengo a llevarme un poco de ropa y a andy para casa de randy me voy a quedar por el fin de semana en su casa

Sra fowler: bueno hija, toma tu ropa y vayan, yo te veo el lunes

Teresa: si mama

Entonces después de arreglar su ropa, sacar dinero y despedirse de su mama Teresa y randy se fueron a la casa de randy, entraron y después de arreglar y acomodarse bien al fin pudieron irse a descansar

Randy: ah no puedo esperar, si es que dios quiere algún día casarnos y tener nuestra propia casa

Teresa: si eso es lo que mas deseo

Randy: ¿y como esta andy?

Teresa: el esta durmiendo

Randy: lo extrañare cuando se vaya de vuelta al orfanato río

Teresa: si yo igual, hemos vivido tantas cosas

Randy: si (en eso andy empieza a llorar)

Teresa: oh no, andy esta llorando, ven vamos a ver

Randy: si

Entonces randy y Teresa corren y ven a andy llorando en su cuna (andy esta en la cuna de randy cuando era bebe)

Randy: ¿que es lo que tiene?

Teresa: no se (le levanta el pañal y no ve nada) no necesita un cambio de pañal (le trae comida y no recibe) tampoco quiere comida (va a la cocina y después de unos minutos viene con un biberón y lo carga pero igual no recibe) tampoco quiere su biberón

Randy: (aparece con un osito de peluche y se lo muestra pero el sigue llorando) tampoco quiere al señor abrazos)

Teresa: (pensando) a ya se (entonces lo levanta y empieza a mecer en sus brazos mientras le canta una canción de cuna) Arrorró mi niño, arrorró mi sol, arrorró pedazo, de mi corazón. Este niño lindo ya quiere dormir; háganle la cuna de rosa y jazmín. Háganle la cama en el toronjil, y en la cabecera pónganle un jazmín que con su fragancia me lo haga dormir. Arrorró mi niño, arrorró mi sol, arrorró pedazo, de mi corazón. Esta leche linda que le traigo aquí, es para este niño que se va a dormir. Arrorró mi niño, arrorró mi sol, arrorró pedazo, de mi corazón. Este lindo niño se quiere dormir... cierra los ojitos y los vuelve a abrir. Arrorró mi niño, arrorró mi sol, duérmase pedazo, de mi corazón (poco a poco andy fue cerrando los ojos hasta quedarse finalmente dormido, luego Teresa lo acostó en su cuna y lo tapó con sus frezadas)

Randy: aah hasta que por fin se durmió, wao Teresa tu si vas a ser una buena madre

Teresa: si, es que he tenido experiencia cuidando niños

Randy: si se nota

Teresa: randy, estoy preocupada

Randy: ¿por ese asunto del lobo?

Teresa: si, es que tengo miedo de que esos investigadores te puedan hacer algo por que creen que eres uno de los sospechosos, pero no lo eres ¿no?

Randy: claro que no

Teresa: y si lo fueras me lo dirías no

Randy: si lo fuera, pero como no lo soy no tengo nada que decirte (dice de manera preocupada)

Teresa: no se, pero algo me dice que no me estas diciendo la verdad

Randy: ¿Que, no confías en mi?

Teresa: si pero

Randy: ¿pero que? (Le dice de manera un poco molesto)

Teresa se queda en un profundo silencio y randy la mira y baja la mirada

Randy: ya veo, no confías en mi

Teresa: no randy, yo no digo que

Randy: no, si la verdad es que no confías en no

Teresa: me puedes dejar terminar de hablar randy (dice de manera molesta)

Randy: que te deje terminar hablar, ¿para que?, si ya se que vas a decir mentiras (dice también molesto)

Teresa: no te digo mentiras (dice ella gritando)

Randy: su pero en tu expresión veo que no confías en mi y piensas que el lobo soy yo no

Teresa: randy dejar de decir eso, sabes que yo confió en ti

Randy: mientes (dice el gritando muy fuerte haciendo que andy se despierte y empieze a llorar)

Teresa: puedes hablar despacio, ya hiciste llorar a andy con tus gritos

Randy: ah pero quien empezó fuiste tu

Teresa: ah yo, yo solo te hice una pregunta, y te enojaste acaso tu eres el lobo, tu mataste a jhon, tu no me quieres decir nada o no eres lo bastante hombre para afrontar tus problemas ah, ah, ah

Randy: callate! (Entonces con toda furia le mete una cachetada a Teresa haciendo que esta caiga al piso, en eso randy se da cuenta y ve que le han crecido garras y colmillos y sus ojos se habían vuelto rojos, pero este al escuchar a teresa llorando reacciono)

Teresa: snif

Randy: Teresa, yo lo siento no quise

Teresa: snif snif, no creí que tu guerras capaz de pegarle a una mujer

Randy: Teresa, no quise hacerlo, yo

Teresa: ya ni se quien eres, no eres ese chico dulce de quien me enamore, es como si fueras una bestia

Randy: Teresa, lo siento

Teresa: randy, creo que debemos darnos un tiempo, me voy a mi casa y me llevare a andy conmigo (entonces ella agarra a andy y baja y cierra la puerta, pero randy sale corriendo por ella)

Randy: (afuera) teresa, espera

En eso alguien tumba a randy al suelo y apunta un rifle hacia Teresa y andy

Randy: ¿Que demonios pasa?

Era Carlos y Pedro

Carlos: Creíste que nunca te encontraríamos chico lobo

Randy: ¿Que? Yo no soy el lobo

Pedro: si claro, no te creemos ahora te mataremos para ganar fama jajaja

Teresa: no espera, por que demonios hacen esto

Carlos: es por la fama, y a decir verdad, si tu has estado con el significa que tu también eres una loba, Pedro matarla

Randy: no, Teresa corre

Teresa: pero

Randy: corre

Entonces ella corre y pedro se va a perseguirla momento que randy aprovecha para tirarle una patada a Carlos dejándolo adolorido en eso Carlos le mate un puñete tumbandolo al piso dejándolo aturdido entonces el en el piso empieza a patearlo haciendo que randy se enoje y poco a poco le vayan saliendo los colmillos y las garras mientras Carlos lo patea randy agarra su pie y de una patada lo saca volando dejándolo tirado en un muro medio inconsciente entonces se fue agarrando la cabeza mientras se escondía detrás de un carro entonces su metamorfosis empezó primero a crecerle el cuerpo, después su pelo empezó a crecer hasta cubrir todo su cuerpo en eso Carlos se despierta y es testigo de ver como a randy le crecía un hocico y una cola dejandolo asustado, entonces randy se levanto y dando una mirada a la luna empezó a aullar momento que Carlos aprovecha para agarra su rifle pero no fue lo suficiente ya que randy le había pisado la mano con la cual iba a agarrar el rifle y entonces de un sarpazo le arranca la cabeza a Carlos dejando chorrear varios litros de sangre, entonces dando otro aullido se fue corriendo tras Pedro

Pedro: no puedes escapar, te voy a encontrar

Entonces ve a teresa, la persigue y la acorrala

Pedro: ultimas palabras

Teresa: por favor no

Pedro esta a punto de disprara pero alguien lo tumba al suelo y lo empieza a arañar sacándole varios chorros de sangre

Pedro: aaaaaaaaah

Entonces finalmente la criatura lo mata y se empieza a comercelo ante la mirada aterrorizada de Teresa quien solo empezó a llorar y a abrazar a andy entonces va retrocediendo poco a poco pero la criatura la escucha, entonces Teresa empieza a correr con la criatura siguiéndole los pasos, luego de varios minutos de correr ella se cansa y se a apoya a un árbol descansando un poco pero na bestia aparece delante de ella, entonces la bestia empieza a acercarse lentamente mientras Teresa solo atinaba a abrazar a andy esperando su fin pero entonces la criatura empieza a hacer alguna cosa que nunca pensó que haría, ella pensó que el la iba a matar pero en cambio empezó a lamerle toda la cara, entonces Teresa lentamente le agarro la cara haciendo retroceder un poco momento que Teresa aprovecho para mirarle los ojos dándose cuenta de que era

Teresa: ¿randy? ¿randy, eres tu?

Randy: roar (traducción) si

Teresa: ¿pero que te paso? (Dice mientras le toca el hocico, haciendo que randy retroceda asustado) tranquilo, tranquilo no te haré nada

Randy se aleja un poco mas pero Teresa se le acerca haciendo que randy empieze a aullar para que Teresa se aleje pero ella no lo hace y le agarra toda la cara

Teresa: randy, tranquilo, puedes calmarte un poco

Randy: arg (entonces randy se relaja y poco a poco va regresando a su forma normal terminando desmayado en los hombros de teresa)

Teresa: oh randy (entonces agarrando a andy y a randy se regresa a la casa)

En casa de randy

Randy poco a poco fue despertando viendo a una figura dejando algo en una cuna, cuando randy abre bien los ojos ve a a Teresa acostando a andy quien esta dormido, entonces el se sienta)

Randy: Teresa, ¿donde estoy?, ¿y que paso?

Teresa: randy, te transformaste y mataste a esos dos tipos

Randy: oh no, ahora sabes que yo soy el lobo

Teresa: randy, ¿por que no me lo dijiste?

Randy: no quería preocuparte y si te decía de repente te alejabas de mi y eso es algo que no soportaría

Teresa: esta bien randy, pero lo siento tengo que llevarme a andy a mi casa ya que tu no confía en mi y todavía estoy molesta contigo por haberme golpeado, lo siento randy (entonces se levanta dispuesta a irse pero randy la agarra de la mano y la atrae hacia el abrazándola)

Randy: por favor, no te vayas perdoname (dice el mientras le abraza las piernas)

Teresa: esta bien randy, te perdono

Randy: gracias, puedo hacer algo mas

Teresa: de acuerdo

Randy poco a poco la fue acercando a el y haciéndole sentar en sus piernas entonces le planta un beso en los labios apasionadamente a lo cual Teresa correspondió mientras le acariciaba la espalda tiernamente después de 2 minutos dejo de besar sus labios y empezó a besarle el cuello y los hombros por lo cual Teresa dejo escapar un leve gemido que la hizo estremecer un poco, luego de darle besos en el cuello poco a poco fue quitándole el polo a teresa dejándolo con un fino sujetador rosado que cubrían sus bellos senos, en ese momento teresa no pudo mas y poco a poco fue quitándole el polo a randy dejándole ver su torneado y musculoso torso haciendo sonrojar a nuestro ninja luego empezó nuevamente a besarle otra vez los labios pero esta vez sus lenguas se encontraban en plena batalla peleando para ver quien ganaba luego randy levanto a teresa quien por impulso enrollo sus piernas por la cintura de randy, entonces el la llevo y la acostó lentamente en la cama, poco a poco randy dejo de jugar con su lengua y empezó a besarle el cuello haciendo que Teresa poco a poco con sus manos vaya quitándose el gancho que sostenía el sujetador hasta sacarlos y dejando al descubiertos sus bellos senos que hizo que randy se sonroje al ver a su novia mitad de cuerpo desnudo, poco a poco randy fue bajando hasta que por fin empezó a besar los senos de su novia quien dolo dejaba escapar leves gemidos, luego de eso randy cansado de los senos de su novia empezó a bajar besándole cada parte de su cuerpo, su estomago y por ultimo su vientre haciendo que teresa arqueara la espalda de placer luego randy poco a poco fue bajando hasta sus piernas las cuales no tuvo miedo de besar hasta que por fin subir y rozar con sus labios la intimidad de Teresa haciendo que esta libere un pequeño gemido mas fuerte que los anteriores cosa que a randy lo hizo encenderse mas y poco a poco ir bajándole la falda larga que tenia dejando al descubierto sus bragas rosadas que hacían conjunto con el sujetador antes quitado, teresa al verse en desventaja fue quitándole el pantalón a randy dejando ver a su amiguito feliz cosa que la hizo sonrojar luego poco a poco randy fue bajándole las bragas dejando en libertad su intimidad que el no dudo en besar haciendo que Teresa arqueara de nuevo la espalda de placer, randy estaba besándole su intimidad como si fueran sus labios, después de tanto besar su intimidad randy poco a poco quitándose los boxers dejando descubierto también su intimidad la cual estaba feliz haciendo que teresa se asuste un poco pero no fue por mucho tiempo ya que poco a poco randy fue introduciendo su intimidad en la de Teresa haciendo que era soltara un pequeño grito de dolor ya que era su primera vez con el hombre que amaba desde el tercer grado, poco a poco y lentamente randy empezó a en vestir la dejando a Teresa con un dolor inmenso que poco a poco fue transformándose en un placer inmenso dando la voz para que randy siga, entonces fue embistiendola mas fuerte haciendo que ella libere gemidos mas fuertes que antes entonces randy poco a poco iba llegando al climax pero Teresa no quiso darle el gusto de terminar en esa posición entonces ella se levanto dejando a randy sorprendido entonces ella volteo a randy haciendo que esta vez ella este encima de el entonces poco fue cabalgando a randy haciendo gritar su nombre y gemir mas fuerte que antes y así siguió hasta que por fin el amiguito de randy llego del climax dejando su esencia dentro de teresa haciendo que ambos caigan rendidos en la cama después de tal noche de pasion en la cual dos amantes se unieron para toda la vida, poco a poco randy fue envolviendo sus frezadas en el cuerpo desnudo de teresa para evitar que se enfermara entonces dándole un tierno beso se durmieron ella acostada en su pecho y el envolviendo su brazo alrededor de su espalda dando fin así a una linda noche

 **N/A: bueno hasta aquí el capitulo, espero les haya gustado y si pueden y quieren pueden dejar rewievs para así seguir con la historia, lamentablemente el próximo sera el ultimo capitulo de este fic pero pronto subire una historia parodiando las películas slasher (cine de asesinos en serie) con randy, teresa, howard y debbie como protagonistas, bueno besos y abrazos a todos los lectores y hasta la próxima**

 **Pista del próximo capitulo**

 **Alguien saldrá herido y alguien cobrara venganza**

 **Randy: no le perdonare que haya lastimado a mi mejor amigo**


End file.
